


see the day (a song for her)

by orphan_account



Series: in poetry you are bound to say something that everybody knows already in words that nobody can understand [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Song, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Excerpt:"’Cause all in all, if I know one thing,It’s that you’re the one."This is a song of my own writing. After writing this, I found that I really cannot sing. If any of you can, please tell me. We have a lot of melodies to work out.





	see the day (a song for her)

I’ve often heard that blood’s metallic.  
If so, then yours is gold.  
You’re a goddess, my dear, it’s ichor.  
Darling, you’re immortal.

‘Cause all in all, if I know one thing,  
It’s that you’re the one.  
My muse, my dear, can’t you see?  
You’re the only girl I love.

And don’t wait for the platitudes.  
They’d die for you, they say.  
Well, sweetheart, I live for you.  
Don’t you want to see the day?

Every cloud has a silver lining.  
Yours is just for show.  
’Cause underneath, it’s platinum.  
You can’t deny your soul.

’Cause all in all, if I know one thing,  
It’s that you’re the one.  
My muse, my dear, can’t you see?  
You’re the only girl I love.

And don’t wait for the platitudes.  
They’d die for you, they say.  
Well, sweetheart, I live for you.  
Don’t you want to see the day?

So remove me from this fool’s paradise,  
This charmed half-life I’ve grown.  
And grab my wrist, dearest.  
You can take all that I own.

‘Cause all in all, if I know one thing,  
It’s that you’re the one.  
My muse, my dear, can’t you see?  
You’re the only girl I love.

And don’t wait for the platitudes.  
They’d die for you, they say.  
Well, sweetheart, I live for you.  
Don’t you want to see the day?

I live for you, live for you, live for you, beloved.  
Don’t you want to see the day?


End file.
